With continuous improvement of an intelligent degree of terminals, a terminal used by a user to play digital multimedia files, such as music and videos, is not limited to only a computer any more, and the user may also choose various intelligent mobile terminals such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer according to an actual situation, to play the digital multimedia files.
When playing the digital multimedia files, the user usually creates a playlist suitable for the user, selects, according to personality and preference of the user, digital multimedia files to be played, and arranges a corresponding playback order. When a user creates a playlist on a client of one terminal, the user obviously hopes that this playlist can also be used to play the multimedia files on a client of another terminal. However, in an existing solution, when a user generates or changes a playlist on one client, the user needs to manually perform a playlist synchronization operation to another terminal to implement playlist synchronization. As a result, playlist synchronization cannot be automatically implemented in real time, and synchronization is delayed.